


Saying Yes

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inseparable AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly's relationship evolves.





	Saying Yes

**Author's Note:**

> For the May 28th prompt -- "Write about a time someone said yes." Immediately follows Laid to Rest.

Molly listened politely to her mother-in-law drone on and on for a good fifteen minutes before she excused herself and went looking for her husband. She heard voices coming from the twins’ old room and stopped at the door to listen.

“Does Molly know, Sherlock?” That was Siger, her father-in-law.

_Oh shit…_

“Yes, she knew it the moment she got a good look at me.” That was Sherlock, who sounded calm.

“Is this some sort of con?”

“God, no. It was Ford’s idea, Dad. He had a brain tumor, the doctors only gave him a week to live. He wanted someone to be there for Molly and the baby.”

“By taking his place?”

“He thought she needed a husband more than a brother-in-law.”

“And, of course, you jumped at the chance – you’ve been in love with Molly for years.”

“How did you … never mind. Yes, I’ll admit that my feelings for Molly was part of the reason why I agreed to it, but I also wanted to be there for my brother’s family. My life was worthless, the switch ensured that the ‘right’ life ended.” There was a pause. “Do Mum and Mycroft know?”

“No. They’re perfectly happy thinking their favorite survived.”

“How could you tell it was me?”

“I was there when you were born, Sherlock. I could always tell you two apart, even when you were babies. Your mother never could.”

“We took full advantage of that.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Siger chuckled. “Yes, I know. I’ll keep your secret, Sherlock, but you have to promise me you won’t go back to your old ways.”

“I promise, Dad.” Another pause. “You can come in now, Molly.”

She opened the door and walked into the room, closing it behind her. Sherlock and Siger were sitting on one of the beds, hugging.

She smiled at them happily. “I’m glad we don’t have to keep this secret from everyone.”

“So am I,” Sherlock said.

Siger kissed his son’s forehead then got up and smiled at Molly. “Take care of him, Molly. He needs it.”

“I will, Siger.”

He kissed her cheek then left the room.

Molly turned to Sherlock. “How do you feel?”

“Worn out, relieved, desperate for a fix, but getting the hell away from my mother would be almost as good.”

She nodded. “I think we should take our leave. I doubt we’ll be missed.”

He stood up. “I think you’re right.” Sherlock gently took her hands. “Sweetheart … is it the right time?”

“Let’s talk about that when we get home.”

* * *

They drove home in comfortable silence. As soon as they walked in the front door, Molly took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

“Sit down, Sherlock,” she said softly. Sherlock sat down on the bed and she sat down next to him.

“Molly, before you say anything, I’m clean,” he said quickly. “Ford insisted that I get tested before we switched. So, we won’t need condoms until the baby comes.”

She laughed softly. “Silly man.” Molly reached up to brush a stray curl out of his face. “Do you think I don’t want children with you?”

“I … um … we haven’t talked about it.”

“But that’s not the same as not wanting it. When I was growing up, I wanted a bunch of kids with the man I love.” She laid a hand over her stomach. “Ford and I made one.” She moved the hand to take his. “I’m hoping I’ll have more with the second love of my life.”

Sherlock stared at her. “I … you … you mean that?”

“Yes.” She smiled softly. “I love you, Sherlock.”


End file.
